


Flash Photography

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: M/M, Photography, Porn Battle, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard, Paul and a digital camera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Photography

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle Amnesty 2015 and the following prompt words (which were, originally, mine): camera, tense, angry, cold

Richard followed Paul through the trees as the other man wound his way through the dark, bare trunks, seemingly wandering aimlessly. Paul’s boots crunched against the snow and sent small particles of the icy substance rolling carelessly out of his way. Richard’s footfalls were more forceful; he purposefully kicked great clods of snow from his path, as though each and every clump had personally offended him. Right then, it felt to him as though they had. 

Breath steamed from his mouth in lingering plumes of moisture as he muttered curses quietly to himself; each and every curse and expletive was aimed at the back of Paul’s woolen-hat covered head. Paul had long since become inured to Richard’s random outbursts, oft turning a deaf ear to them, despite the fact that Richard knew full well that the other man could hear him and was fully aware of Richard’s increasing discomfort. 

In actual fact, Richard had not wanted to venture forth from the warmth and the comfort of Rammstein’s current hotel; he’d quite looked forward to lounging in his room, or perhaps the bar, where it was warmer, and he had the promise of food and drink on hand, plus a nifty bed to snuggle beneath the covers whilst watching bad afternoon movies on the TV. He’d even invited Paul to snuggle in bed with him, fully expecting the other man to jump at the offer; Richard had even bought a fresh bottle of lube and extra condoms in the hope that Paul might be persuaded into a quick love-making session.

Yet Paul had surprised him through not being tempted in the slightest, although Richard couldn’t help but wonder if he’d really imagined the slight hesitation before Paul had announced his alternative plans instead. The other man, keen photographer that he was, had seen the potential in taking some fantastic photos in the wood that bordered their hotel and seized the chance in both eager little hands; Richard, like an idiot, had agreed to go with him because he knew that no one else would. 

Despite his continuing discomfort, he’d rather freeze every single one of his toes off if it meant that he knew that Paul was safe and wasn’t being attacked by bears or wolves in amongst the trees; he tried not to let his mind wander to the inevitable outcome if they both were attacked by wild bears or wolves. He doubted that he’d be able to wrestle for long with an enraged bear, not even in the name of love for Paul. 

“Stop thinking about raging bears, Reesh,” Paul threw over his shoulder and it was only then that Richard realized that he’d voiced his opinion about said animals out loud. “There’s no bears here. Not in Innsbruck, surely.”

“You don’t know that, Paul,” Richard shot back, tone more terse and angry than he’d intended and that, obscurely, made him angrier still. 

“What? Frightened that we’ll actually meet one and you’ll be forced to fight it?” Paul asked, as he fluttered his eyelashes at the scowling Richard. “All for little ole me?” 

“I’ll leave you to the goddamned wolves if you keep on like that,” Richard snapped out, as he pushed past the other man.

“Wolves, now,” Paul said, in obvious amusement. “Reesh, come back. You’re just being stupid, now.”

“Stupid? I never even wanted to come out here in the first place just so I can freeze my damn arse off while you take some goddamned photos. Have you finished? Can we go back in? Can we have a drink and a quick fuck before the show tonight?” Richard asked.

“You are in a bad mood this afternoon, aren’t you?” Paul observed, eyebrows rising above suddenly concerned eyes. 

Richard was in no doubt that that concern was entirely for him, and bizarrely that made him feel guilty, as though he was acting like an utter arse-hole. He supposed, privately, that he was; that Paul had done little to convince Richard to accompany him on his stupid walk easily was no secret, proving that once again, Paul had the upper hand in sweet, pleading faces and having Richard wrapped around his little finger as per usual. 

“If you’d just care to hurry up and get this ordeal over with, then perhaps I wouldn’t be,” Richard said, but even so, he could feel a little of his anger and his frustration seep away. 

Paul’s concern had given way to hurt, a wounded look turning his eyes soft and large for a moment, before the other man turned away abruptly. Richard felt that utter dismissal like a blow to the stomach; even though his bad mood was caused directly by the weather, he knew that the near freezing temperatures didn’t give him the excuse to take it out on Paul. Paul didn’t often get much chance to indulge in his hobby whilst Rammstein were on the road, so to take what scant time Paul could actually salvage away from him seemed, to Richard, equivalent to kicking an over-enthusiastic, but well-meaning, puppy. 

Richard hurried to catch up with the smaller man, surprised that Paul had covered so much snowy ground in the time that it had taken Richard to recover from feeling guilty. He reached out, grabbed Paul’s arm and felt the initial resistance even beneath his gloved palm; it was obvious that Paul had initially wanted to pull away and that hurt Richard. Still, he knew that he’d asked for it, even possibly deserved it. 

“Paul, please, I’m sorry,” Richard said, in a rare show of genuine apology. 

Paul harrumphed, a cloud of breath hanging in front of his face, as he aimed his camera at a nearby tree and took a random photograph. Richard wondered if it really was as random as it had appeared to him, or if Paul had genuinely seen something there that had fascinated him. That thought was better than the alternative of Paul actively avoiding Richard. 

“I said I’m sorry,” Richard said, uncertain as to what else he could even say any more. 

“I heard. I accepted,” Paul said, gruffly.

“Did you?” Richard asked, a little more sharply than he’d expected. 

Paul merely grunted, and stilled, eyes the only thing about his person that moved. When Richard tried to speak again, Paul silenced him with a slowly raised hand, before he took a photo of a passing deer, lithe brown body flitting through the trees nearby, almost hidden by the matching colour of the surrounding tree trunks. Richard couldn’t help but notice the enraptured look upon Paul’s face after he’d taken a few shots of the deer, as though it had pleased the other man greatly to have actually captured something so wonderful and unexpected. Richard sighed again, a resurgence of guilt gnawing away at his mind and his belly. Once he was sure that he was safe to speak again, he did.

“If it makes you feel better, you can take photos of me posing naked in the snow,” he said, with a brave attempt at a smile. 

Paul’s sudden leer was almost worth all the anger from before. 

“I’ll take you up on that, but I don’t need you to do it in the snow. The bedroom is more than adequate for things like that,” he said, gaze skimming appreciatively over Richard’s winter-clad body, before he slid his eyes away, as though remembering his anger of a few moments before.

Richard sighed, and knew that he had a lot to atone for. He took Paul’s elbow and tugged upon it gently, in an attempt to re-capture the other man’s wary attentions; Paul's eyes blinked up at him through the first flakes of snowfall drifting down from the heavens.

“How many more photos are you going to take?” Richard asked, without the hint of accusation that had been there before. “I bet the trees and mountains would look great in the snowfall.”

A sudden grin broke across Paul’s face at that and it was in that one moment that Richard knew that he was well on his way to being forgiven. Richard grinned back and leant in, one arm wrapped solidly around Paul’s body; he sighed when Paul snuggled into him a little, in the way that he always did when he was being particularly affectionate. Richard dared to drop a kiss upon Paul’s head, mouth soon transferred to the other man’s mouth when Paul turned his face up to his. 

“I’m sorry,” Richard murmured again against Paul’s mouth.

“I know,” Paul murmured back, voice vibrating through Richard's lips. “Me, too.”

Richard pulled away far enough to raise both eyebrows at Paul, and the other man merely shrugged.

“I sometimes forget that my hobbies are not your hobbies,” Paul offered, as he hefted his camera in one hand. “I know you didn’t have to come out with me, but you’re still here, all the same. I don’t see the others out here.”

Richard grunted and inclined his head towards Paul in a nod of acknowledgement, but didn’t voice said acknowledgement aloud. 

“I won’t be long, I promise, then we can go inside,” Paul said. “I’m hungry anyway, and I expect you to make good on your promise.”

“Which one?” Richard asked, wondering just for a moment exactly what he’d promised the other man. 

“The naked photo shoot,” Paul said, with a grin up at Richard.

Richard opened his mouth to protest, but at Paul’s teasing glance and smile, he closed his mouth and remained silent. Despite the fact that he wasn’t certain whether Paul was actually serious or not, he decided to throw caution to the winds and to humour the other man anyway. 

Paul chuckled a little at Richard’s continued silence, before he turned away to wander through the trees; Richard followed in his wake, feeling like little more than Paul’s huddled, cold shadow. He remained silent, however, vaguely amused at the concentration that Paul deployed at finding the perfect exposures and the most visually pleasing shots. Richard began to appreciate just how much the hobby meant to Paul, if only for the relaxed state of the other man’s body and the peaceful expression upon his face; it was clear that Paul genuinely loved photography. 

Paul even managed to take a photo of Richard, whilst Richard himself was otherwise engrossed in watching the flight and flutter of a bird through the trees, expression unguarded, a slight smile curling the other man’s mouth. Richard looked down when he heard the sound of the camera, ready to protest, but found that he couldn’t at the delighted look upon Paul’s face; Richard wasn’t sure what Paul had seen, but he knew it must have been something that he found quite remarkable, even endearing. He didn’t remark upon it, however; he knew that to have done so would have broken the moment in a million shards to lay scattered upon the snowy ground, along with Paul’s enthusiasm. Instead, he continued to follow Paul, without further complaint or comment. 

True to his word, however, Paul decided to call it a day a few minutes later and they made their slow and shivering way through the woods, back to the hotel again. The foyer, when they reached it, seemed overwhelmingly warm against the bitter cold of outside and Richard felt a little dizzy and off-kilter for a few moments; Paul looked no better, cheeks flushed with a sudden warmth mixed with the bite of the snow outside. The tip of the other man’s nose had turned a shiny red and Richard suddenly couldn’t shake the image of jolly winter elves from his mind; the woolen hat that was pulled low over Paul’s ears, further lent itself to the overall elvish image.

They made their way to Paul's room, where they promptly shed their winter coats, tossing them carelessly upon the bed. Richard ordered room service whilst Paul transferred his photos from his camera to his lap-top. 

“You know, I almost miss the days of cameras with proper film inside,” Paul said, musingly, as he waited for the transfer to finish. 

“Why?” Richard asked, in surprise. 

“There was just something so special about waiting for the prints to be developed; even the process of development itself was quite exciting. There was just something so real and tangible about it all,” Paul explained. “Now, it’s all too easy.” 

“Instant gratification,” Richard supplied, with a vague smile as he gestured towards Paul‘s digital camera. 

“Exactly,” Paul said, with a grateful nod and smile in Richard‘s direction. “It takes the mystery out of it. You know straight away whether a shot is good or not, yet before, you had no idea. It was all a surprise. Even the worst shots had some kind of beauty to them.” 

Richard merely smiled, struck once again by how much Paul loved the pursuit. He padded over to Paul when the transfer was finally complete, and smiled when he saw the shot that Paul had managed to steal of him before they‘d returned to the hotel, when Richard had been distracted by the bird fluttering in the trees. Richard had worn a look of enraptured interest upon his face, head upturned, eyes far-away yet inexplicably caught in the moment, mouth forever caught in a slight, soft smile. Then Richard began to fully understand why Paul loved his camera so much; often it revealed a person’s innermost thoughts, his very soul in a way, captured forever with one flick of a switch and click of a shutter.

“See? Gorgeous,” Paul said, as he pulled Richard down into a kiss.

Richard responded, mouth lost to Paul’s own, arousal a vague thrum beneath the surface of his skin, soon exchanged between both of them. He felt the weight of Paul's hand against the back of his head as they continued to kiss, and Paul stood, to rest arms against Richard's shoulders. It was but a short walk to the bed after that, movements clumsy as hands fumbled awkwardly with buttons and zippers and recalcitrant clothing that refused to be tamed beneath their underlying excitement. 

It seemed an interminable time to Richard before they both were finally naked, bodies exposed in long lines of bare skin, aligned upon the bed where more kisses were exchanged, whilst eager hands explored the curves and dips and lines of each other's bodies. Richard moaned, received a responding aroused moan in turn from Paul, as the other man’s hips started to rock against his. Richard could feel the long line of Paul’s arousal against his own, and he reached out, wrapped his fingers as best he could around both of their erections, before he began to slowly stroke; each movement was awkward but worth it for the pleasured moans that fell past Paul's suddenly parted lips. 

Paul looked more relaxed now, cheeks flushed with the height of his arousal, hair mussed, and skin covered with a sheen of sweat; Paul’s hand knocked Richard’s away, as Richard continued to fumble between them.

“Please,” Paul said, as he stared at Richard.

He didn’t speak further, yet Richard knew what he was asking for all the same; he was quick to comply with Paul‘s unspoken request, to find the lube in amongst the detritus of Paul’s possessions in his bathroom cabinet. He returned to find Paul waiting for him, impatience and need stamped in equal measures upon his face.

Richard slotted himself between Paul’s legs, before he began to prepare the other man with deftly assured movements; Paul was a writhing mass of moans and arousal by the time that Richard finally pulled away, satisfied that the other man was ready to take him. He laid atop Paul, and guided himself into the other man, a choked cry of pleasure at the joining escaping his lips unbidden, to join with Paul's own unashamed exhalation.

In time, he began to thrust, hips and bodies moving in imperfect time, hands grasping and exploring, mouths catching and locking and biting against willing flesh; Richard gave as much of himself to Paul as he received in turn and it seemed to him as though everything that needed to had been exchanged and perhaps it had. It was during moments like these that he was at his most unguarded, when everything was stripped bare and he spoke without words everything that he felt for the other man and knew how much he was loved in return. Petty arguments were healed and forgotten in times like these, apologies accepted as easily as unspoken declarations of love and Richard knew without even being told that everything was fine between them now.

When he came, it was with a moan of Paul’s name, long and low and desperate, hands clutching just as desperately at Paul’s body as he rode out the last of his climax; Paul came between them, Richard’s name a quiet sigh of relief between them. Richard eased away to lay beside Paul, eyes closed, arm flung haphazardly over his eyes.

“Keep that pose,” Paul suddenly demanded, voice rough with the remnants of his spent lust.

“What?” Richard asked, and he began to move.

“Stop,” Paul demanded, in horror, as Richard felt the bed dip and sway beneath the transference of the other man’s weight.

It was only when he heard the sound of the camera clicking that he realized what was happening; Paul was making good on his earlier threat of taking naked photos of Richard. Richard felt a mingled surge of embarrassment and arousal at the thought of his nudity being captured forevermore upon Paul’s camera.

“Paulchen,” he said, as he lifted his arm away to stare at Paul accusingly.

“You promised,” Paul said, with a pout obviously designed to sway Richard into capitulation.

Richard sighed, and knew when he was beaten. He nodded, and allowed the other man to take whatever shots he wanted, feeling faintly ridiculous despite his growing arousal; after all, he still was a sweaty and sticky mess from their love-making, and he knew that there would be some evidence of it upon the photos. Paul didn’t seem to care however, and when Richard asked to take some photos of him in return, Paul protested.

“Oh please, Paul. I let you take photos of my cock, just now,” Richard said, as he wiggled his fingers towards Paul’s camera. “Let me take some of yours.” 

Paul looked embarrassed, yet he still handed the camera over all the same. Richard began taking photos, angling Paul’s legs and body in to the required poses. Paul even offered up a few poses of his own, legs spread wide whilst he fondled himself, his gaze resting upon Richard’s face, with a dark promise held in his eyes. Richard felt his body react to that promise, even as he took the shot. 

“You know, I really could get a taste for photography,” Richard said, as he finally laid the camera aside.

“See? I knew you’d get the bug for it eventually,” Paul said, teasingly. “All you have to have is the right subject.” 

“And I do love the subject very much,” Richard said, with a smile at Paul.

Paul huffed at that, a little embarrassed by Richard's sudden show of tenderness, before he pulled Richard into a hug.

“Yes, and I love you too, Reesh,” Paul said, with a smile, before he kissed Richard hard.


End file.
